distance from you
by kiingdomkey
Summary: He's warm, bold, and small. Asleep beneath the greening palms, slouched against the bark, siting upon his throne made of white sands. He's the hero, chosen by the Keyblade. Despite the battles lingering against his skin, he shuts his eyes without care, and Riku smooths the hair atop his head, marveling at the perfection that is his hero.


He was simple.

Under the gentle sway of the palm trees, above the million tons of rich, white sand is where he would sleep. He would be tired, his body would be loose. He had ran with his muscles tense, his heart pumping along to the beat of running feet thundering against the island shores and topping it off would be that bright smile accompanied by sky-blue eyes.

Riku loved him.

But he still held no courage to kiss him.

( Not yet, at least, but someday soon. )

Riku remained beside him. Not under the green palms, not above the grains of white sand, but above the mattress, under a roof and beside the boy whose skin was abundant with the warmth of the sun, and the smell of the ocean breeze.

The boy who was in every way absolutely perfect to him.

And they remained there surrounded by crumpled sheets and fluffed pillows ; they lay there because Sora was under stress and Riku was there to protect and comfort him, regardless of the easy-going smile the sun-kissed boy slept with. Taking the initiative, Riku brought the boy closer to him. Rough hands slid against the skin uncovered by the hitched tank-top and gently slid Sora closer to him.

The distance between them was always far too long for Riku to withstand.

The distance between them was always far too apart for both of them to withstand.

Sora began to squirm, Riku holding in a tight breath. Would he be OK with their proximity ? Would it be too weird ? Eyelashes fluttered - his _long_ eyelashes that Riku thought were just absolutely enticing to his features. Black clashed against tan and brown – his black eyebrows against unruly chestnut locks that scattered across his forehead while he slept – Sora was far too handsome for his own good, even while he slept.

" G'mornin', Riku." thick, sleep-induced tone that sent absolutely _shivers_ down Riku's spine. Oh no, no, he shouldn't be so guilty to be attracted to Sora. "How long did I sleep?"

"Awhile. Maybe even longer, knowing you." Long pale fingers shuffled his locks once more, but just to push the hair out of his face; unveil those beautiful, bright eyes.

Sora scooted closer ( if getting any closer was possible ), his hands draped around Riku's neck, Sora's head nuzzled into his chest, and Riku's cheeks blossoming into a fierce red.

"That's OK." As if he knew Riku was flustered. He couldn't. He chuckled in response, fingers trailing further into the mess Sora called hair. He was perfect, too perfect.

A tired yawn came from the elder teen, watching Sora sleep was far more stressful than he knew. He pulled Sora closer. He would still be sleepy for a fact. Giving a small smile, it was far too early to determine much of their relationship, but what they had right now was perfect as it was.

Eyes drooped, crumpled sheets pulled above the closeness of their curved bodies, they sighed in the pleasantry of their company with one another. Peaceful, serene – it was the warmth of their bodies that gave way to their dreamy escape and as Riku slowly drifted off into a nap, a pair of ghosting lips pressed against his neck and the elder immediately released a heavy breath from their touch.

Oh, he liked that kiss far too much. Far too much for Sora to even know how it felt ( or what it meant ).

"Are you goin' to sleep, Riku? I was thinkin' about sneakin' outta the tower and headin' into town to get some seasalt ice-cream. " Fingers played with the short strands of Riku's silver locks, but luckily ( for Riku ) Sora's eyes remained closed.

"Yeah, definitely, but I still have to tell the Master where we're going. He'll let me have it if we don't report to him first, you troublemaker." Not his first idea, but he'd let Sora have his fun. Going by the context of their planned outing, Sora's batteries were fully charged. How unfortunate.

His own lips pressed against Sora's forehead, the action receiving a delighted coo from the other, as well as an extremely bright smile as he rose up to rub his eyes. "Then let's get dressed! Come on, it'll be my treat, OK?"

He scattered immediately, but the warmth of his body lingered on Riku's as he lay there for seconds longer.

His boyfriend was still absolutely perfect.


End file.
